Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker
Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker.png|Desert Croc Screenshot (880).png|RoaringRexe D Vs WM.jpg|Simbiothero Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker is Episode 5 of Desert Croc's Death Battles. It features Deadshot from DC comics and Widowmaker from Overwatch. Description DC Comics vs Overwatch! Look in the sky, do you see anything? Maybe an assassin sniper waiting for the right time to kill you? Well if you see that, it is most likely these two! Who will take the first shot, and who will die?! '' Interlude '''Boomstick: Assassins kill their targets in many different ways. There are some who are stealthy and take out their prey without anyone noticing, while others like using poison or any other type of dangerous substance.' Wiz: However, these two prefer to keep their distance and shoot their targets from afar. You've got to have a great aim to be a skilled at something like that! Boomstick: Deadshot, the DC universe's most dangerous marksman. Wiz: And Widowmaker, the sniper of the terrorist group Talon! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Deadshot Boomstick: Ever wondered what Batman would be like if he used guns? You have Deadshot for that. Wiz: It's true! Floyd Lawton was even born to a rich family, just like the bats! Boomstick: However, Lawton's story is a little different. You see, he had a brother called Eddie Lawton, who his parents were fond of. The same couldn't be said for poor Floyd though. Wiz: Despite this, Floyd showed no signs of jealousy. He even idolized him! How do you do that? If my parents loved my brother but not me, I would be envious for sure. Boomstick: Things weren't exactly going well between Floyd's parents either. His mother was treated poorly buy his father, and as a result, she actually asked her own children to kill him for her! That's some good parenting right there folks! Wiz: This convinced Eddie, however, and in he locked Floyd in a boathouse to prevent him from warning his dad. Boomstick: He was able to break out, and armed with a hunting rifle, he climbed a tree and and tried to shoot Eddie's gun out of his hands. However, the moment he pulled the trigger, the branch he was on snapped and he accidentally shot his own brother. Soon after, his parents were separated from each other, but not divorced. Wiz: In the meantime, Floyd trained as a marksman under an assassin called David Cain. Once he mastered the art of the gun, he moved to Gotham City and became a the vigilante known as Deadshot. Boomstick: He real plan, though, was to replace Batman and become the city's greatest crime lord. Batman ended up foiling his plan and he was sent to prison. Wiz: He broke out some time later and swore revenge on the bat, thus, becoming one of his enemies. Deadshot: You know we're both getting too old for this. Batman: Like we both have a job to do. Deadshot: Good thing we're professionals! Boomstick: As you'd expect from a marksman, Deadshot is very skilled with firearms. Wiz: His most iconic weapons are his wrist guns. These babies are powerful enough to destroy helicopters and decapitate people. They also work well as a surprise attack! Boomstick: While Deadshot can fire standard rounds from his wrist guns, he can also switch to explosive rounds, which can destroy androids made of strong metal. There are also incendiary rounds, which can harm bulletproof people. Wiz: He also has a grappling hook in his right wrist, which gives him more mobility. Boomstick: As an alternative to his wrist guns, he uses to dual pistols. Not much else to say about these except for the fact that he can mount and fire miniature rockets from them. Wiz: Next, there is his sniper rifle. He uses this to take out foes from a long distance. It also comes in handy as a melee weapon. Boomstick: Speaking of melee weapons, he also has a knife which he uses in close combat. Not that he needs to get up close and personal though! Wiz: True. Deadshot has a great aim to the point where it is said that he never misses a shot. He has taken out groups of thugs armed guns with almost no trouble at all! Boomstick: His shot is so good that he doesn't even need to look where he is firing sometimes! He once shot an arrow off of Captain Boomerang's head with a crossbow with his eyes closed! He has also hit several people while blindfolded! Wiz: Of course, you'd expect his foes to shoot back at him. The thing is, they do! Deadshot is quick enough to dodge bullets, lasers and other fast projectiles. He can even disarm a thug in the blink of an eye! Boomstick: He does get shot sometimes, but it doesn't do much. His suit protects him from bullets to the chest and the head, but only light firearms such as handguns. Wiz: He is pretty durable on his own! In a clash with the Joker, he was stabbed multiple times, but kept on fighting. Not only that, he also managed to survive an explosion that destroyed an entire warehouse! Boomstick: He is physically strong enough to smash people's heads through bulletproof glass and carry a minigun with one arm. He is not the best in the strength department, as you'd guess, but he could have been a lot weaker! Wiz: While he is a suburb marksman, he can be defeated. Batman has done so many times now, mostly due to him underestimating the Dark Knight. He is also not the best in close combat. Boomstick: However, he is able to hold his own against heroes such as Green Arrow, proving that he is a capable assassin and is to be feared! Deadshot: I am who I am. I am what I am. The cards are dealt. Let 'em lie. Widowmaker Boomstick: From one assassin to the next, let's take a look at the world's deadliest widow. Wiz: Amélie Lacroix was the wife of an Overwatch member by the name of Gérard Lacroix. This man led operations against the terrorist organisation Talon. Boomstick: In retaliation, Talon made several attempts to kill Gérard, but were unsuccesful. Wiz: After failing to kill the Overwatch member after many times, the group decided to change their plans and go after his wife. Boomstick: Amélie was kidnapped by Talon and was forced to take part in a program that slowly turned her into a killer for their needs. Once she was ready, they sent her one her first mission. To kill her husband. Wiz: And Amélie did just that! Killed the guy in his sleep! This is Macbeth all over again! Boomstick: Amélie returned to Talon to complete the program. Eventually, her skin turned blue and her personality completely changed into an emotionless killer who only felt satisfaction after a kill. Wiz: She was reborn as Widowmaker. Widowmaker: One shot, one kill. Boomstick: Widowmaker is a sniper, so her game is to stay far from her target and shoot them while remaining undetected! Wiz: Her primary weapon is her rifle, the Widow's Kiss. While it deals a large amount of damage from afar, if she can get a clean shot through the head, it is almost guaranteed to kill anyone who is not super durable. Boomstick: Widow's Kiss also has an assault rifle mode, It deals damage at medium to close range and is often used when her opponent is nearby. Wiz: Widowmaker also has a grappling hook which is used to grapple to higher ground and swing off of buildings like Spider-Man! It can also be used to take her foe by strangling them with the wire. Boomstick: Next, there is the Venom Mine. This is used a surprise trap. Widowmaker shoots a mine out of her wrist that can be attached to the both horizontal and vertical surfaces. The moment her opponent gets near, it will trigger and explode, releasing poison gas that deals damage to the target overtime. Wiz: However, the mine is not very durable and can easily be taken out with a shot from any weapon, given it is in sight. Boomstick: Finally, we have her recon visor. When Widowmaker activates the visor on her head, she gains infra-sight, allowing her to see the heat signals of her opponents, even through solid surfaces! There's no hiding from her! Wiz: Even without the recon visor, she excels as an markswoman. She was able to shoot Ana, one of the greatest snipers on the planet, through the eye. She even shot off the scope of Ana's rifle as well! Boomstick: Widowmaker is not only a great Sniper but she is also a good acrobat too. Combined with her grappling hook, she is able to jump and swing around while flipping. She can do this fast enough to dodge shots from Tracer's pulse pistols. Wiz: She is even skilled enough to take out several armed guards during her fight with Tracer. Talk about extreme multitasking! Boomstick: She is not exactly an easy opponent to take down either, at least in close combat. She took a punch from Doomfists's gauntlet and was barely fazed. This is pretty impressive when you realize that the gauntlet was said to be able to level a skyscraper! Wiz: She is able to hold her own against Tracer and even Winston, the ape that beat Doomfist in the first place! Boomstick: At long range, she is a dangerous foe, but at close range, she is not so great. The only thing she has to defend herself with is her rifle's assault mode, and it doesn't do much damage when you compare it to the the guns of the other Overwatch heroes. Torbjörn's rivet gun can do more damage! Wiz: She doesn't have a melee weapon either, but she is fine without it. She was able to beat tracer in their first encounter and she continues to be a threat to what is left of Overwatch. Boomstick: And people say spiders aren't scary! I say think again! Widowmaker: When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat. But I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more alive! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle King's Row It was a dark night in the English town as a figure made his way across the rooftops. Deadshot looked at the top of the building next to the one he was standing on and saw several Talon operatives scouting the area. The organisation had be active here as of late, and he had been sent on a mission to dispatch them. He took cover so that he wouldn't be noticed. "Waller, I've located the patrol. I take it I have to put a bullet in each of their heads?" "That's right Lawton, but be careful. They have a professional sniper with them. Goes by the name of Widowmaker and I hear she's pretty good at what she does." "Don't worry! Who else at there is better with guns than I am?" "I am fully aware of what you are capable of, Lawton." Amanda Waller replied. "I'm just telling you not to underestimate your opponent." "Fine. Just leave the rest to me." Deadshot equipped his dual pistols and jumped to the next building. He then began to open fire on the operatives, sending bullets flying through their skulls while dodging some gunfire. Soon enough, he took them all out with no difficulty. "That's it? I wanted a challenge!" Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone nearby. Deadshot immediately jumped back and dodged gunfire from an assault rifle. He turned to see a Talon agent he had not put down yet. "Widowmaker, I presume?" "You must be the one they call Deadshot." Widowmaker said. "I've heard about you. They say you never miss a shot. How about you prove it?" Deadshot held his pistols up. "Fine, but it'll cost you your life!" Widowmaker prepared to fight back. "At last, a kill that will satisfy me for days to come!" Deadshot made the first move, firing his pistols several times at Widowmaker, who flipped backwards while avoiding all of the shots. Once Deadshot was out of ammo, Widowmaker aimed her rifle and fired some assault rounds. Deadshot slid into cover and reloaded his pistols before standing up and firing some more. Widowmaker jumped off the roof to avoid the bullets and used her grappling hook to launch herself towards the the next building. She landed on top of it and looked at Deadshot through the scope of her rifle. She began firing some sniper rounds as Deadshot rushed between cover to stay out of the path of the shots. "She's not going to make this easy for me." He muttered to himself. "It's probably time to get a little extreme!" Deadshot mounted a rocket onto one of his pistol. He then fired the rocket from the gun at Widowmaker, who jumped out of the way. The impact of the rocket created an explosion that knocked Widowmaker across the roof. Deadshot jumped to the next building and looked around to see where his target had gone, but he could not find her. Suddenly, one of his pistols was shot out off his left hand. Deadshot looked around some more as his second pistol was shot as well, causing it to fly out of his grip. Deadshot then noticed Widowmaker come out of cover, with her rifle pointed at him. He laughed. "What's the matter?" Widowmaker asked mockingly. "How are you going to save yourself without a weapon?" "That's the thing." Deadshot replied. "I still have plenty of firepower at my disposal!" As soon as he said that, Deadshot fired from one of his wrist guns before Widowmaker could pull the trigger. Her rifle took the bullet and saved her, but it didn't stop her from stumbling backwards a little. Deadshot walked forwards as he fired more rounds. Widomaker dodged all of them and shot her grappling hook at the surface behind Deadshot. Lawton looked behind him o see what had happened, but as he did that, he was punched across the face by the Talon agent. Widowmaker then grabbed the wire from her hook and used it to strangle Deadshot. However, Deadshot was able to thrust his elbow into Widowmaker's side a few times, damaging her enough to lessen her grip. He was then able to free himself and charged into Widowmaker, grabbing her and bringing her off the roof with him. The two fell, but Widowmaker's grappling hook caused them to swing back towards the building. They crashed through the window and landed in a staircase. Widowmaker was the first to get up. she run up the stairs and took a shot at Lawton, who rolled out of the way and fired a round from his wrist gun. Widomaker leaped to the side to avoid the shot and continued to climb the stair case with Deadshot in pursuit, both taking shots at each other as they progressed upwards. Widowmaker was the first to reach the top. Once she did, she made her way to the edge of the building and took cover. She then activated her recon visor. "No one can hide from my sights!" Widomaker was able to see Deadshot's heat signal clearly, and saw him approach the entrance to the rooftop. As soon as he opened the door, he was shot through the shoulder. Deadshot cried out in pain as he rolled to cover and remained safe from Widowmaker's line of fire. "That bitch!" Deadshot yelled as he equipped his sniper rifle. "I'm going to finish this!" Deadshot came out of cover and aimed his rifle at Widowmaker, who was prepared to shoot him. Before she could though a bullet tore through her leg and she yelled out as she did her best to stay on her feet. As Deadshot advanced towards her, she fired and assualt round at his chest. it hit him, but he was protected by his suit. Deadshot proceeded to move forward. "You're just an amateur." He said. "Like I said, this was going to cost you your...UGH!" Widowmaker's venom mine exploded, releasing poisonous gas. Deadshot fell to the ground while coughing and wheezing. Widowmaker limped towards him and pointed her rifle at his head. "And once again, my prey falls, like they always do." As soon as she was about to fire, Deadshot kicked Widow's Kiss upwards, causing her shot to miss. Deadshot then got up and drew his knife as he prepared to engage in close combat. "Sorry, but it looks like I may have freed myself from your web!" "No! You will die! I will make sure of that!" The two engaged in a fight, Deadshot using his fist and his knife and Widowmaker using her rifle. The two went at each other, landed, blocking and dodging blows until Widowmaker no longer had the strength to fight Lawton up close. She fired a grappling hook to the next building and retreated. As soon as she landed, Widowmaker turned around to look through her scope and take the shot. BANG! Widowmaker stood still. She then dropped her rifle and it fell of the bulding and landed in an alleyway. She collapsed to the ground with a bullet lodged in her brain. Blood trickled from her forehead and onto the roof of the building she was on. Smoke emerged from Deadshot's right wrist gun as he held his arm forward. Then lowered in and called Amanda Waller. "Hey Waller, It's me. The mission is complete." "Excellent work Lawton. I'll have a chopper pick you up right away." K.O.! Deadshot heads back to Belle Reve in a chopper while Reaper investigates Widowmaker's corpse. Results Boomstick: And it would appear that the spider has been squashed. Wiz: First of all, let me start by saying this, by no means is Widowmaker an average assassin. If you were to hire her to kill someone who is guarded, she would get the job done with little effort. Boomstick: However, Deadshot is a superior marksman in every way. First of all, he has a lot more destructive firepower, even if you limit him to just his wrist guns. While Widowmaker's Sniper Rifle is devastating at long range, it lacks power when it comes to close range. Deadshot's wrist guns not only work well at long range, but at close range too. They can decapitate people with a good shot to the neck! That's all you need to know. Wiz: Lawton is also a much better shot. He has been able to shoot targets in vital places where they know they won't die and even hit them when he couldn't see where he was aiming! Boomstick: While Widowmaker did tank a punch from Doomfist's gauntlet, it was never specifically indicated how powerful the punch was. Sure, Doomfist was said to have leveled a skyscraper, but it wasn't stated that he could do so as a fact. Deadshot, on the other hand, has survived car explosions with little damage, taken blasts from John Stewart and endured multiple stabs in a skirmish with the Joker. Wiz: Not to mention that Deadshot is much more skilled. Widowmaker is able to fight against Tracer and Winston, but she had help from Reaper. Deadshot is able to hold his own against Batman and Green Arrow. He also once defeated a metahuman immune to bullets and survived an conflict with a group of superhumans led by firebug! Boomstick: Now Widowmaker is no stranger to snipers. She did take out Ana, but she was only able to because Ana hesitated to shoot, giving Widowaker more time than she needed. Deadshot has killed multiple snipers who had no need to hesitate, as they were intending to kill him with no emotional attachment. Wiz: What about the venom mine? Surely, that would give Deadshot some trouble? Boomstick: You aren't wrong there. However, here's the thing about the venom mine. Its effect is only temporary, and it only guarantees a kill when the target is close to death. Due to Deadshot's durability and his suit, which can protect him from light gunfire, it is unlikely he would find himself in such a position. Wiz: Finally, in a close combat fight, Deadshot wins easily. Not only does he have his knife, but he is also stronger than Widowmaker. He was able to slam a guy against a brick wall hard enough to crack it. You have to be pretty strong to do something like that! Boomstick: It seems that Lawton did miss a shot. At dying, that is! Wiz: The winner is Deadshot. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Desert Croc Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dc vs blizzard themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:DC vs Overwatch themed Battles